


Tsuki

by Vmwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just fluffy i guess it's cute, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: If you asked Tadashi Yamaguchi why he chose to major in Astronomy he would have many answers to give you.AKA Yamaguchi loves moon. So much.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Tsuki

If you asked Tadashi Yamaguchi why he chose to major in Astronomy he would have many answers to give you.

He loves the stars and the way they sparkle in the sky on warm nights when the sky of the next day would be bright and clear.

He loves the planets and all of the theories and stories he's heard about each one. His optimism in other lives on other planets fascinated him from a young age.

He loves the way the projectors in his lecture rooms enlarge the celestial images and allow him to see the things one can't see on the surface of the eye.

But, if he were to have to give one straight answer, the main single thing that struck him in and made him select his fascinating yet difficult major, it would be the moon.

Yamaguchi loves the moon.

He loves the way it was all he could see when everything else was so dark. If he couldn't find his way, all he had to do was look up and there the moon was, lighting the way for him.

He loves how high up it is. He has to crane his neck up to get a good look at it. And it's his favourite thing to do. Tilt his head up and stare. 

He loves to sit up in his room late at night when he should be long asleep and talk to the moon. Propped up on his window sill, he chats away about his day. The moon stays silent and Yamaguchi wonders if the moon is even listening.

The moon is always listening.

On a good night, sometimes the moon will smile at him. It will be short and subtle, but bright and meaningful as ever. A soft and gentle gesture of _I appreciate you._

Yamaguchi loves to make the moon listen to music. The moon already always did to begin with, but if he found a new song that he thought the moon would like, he would play it loud enough for the moon to hear. 

Sometimes, when Yamaguchi is upset or crying (which is actually quite a common occurrence) the moon will reach down and wrap its arms around him. A silent yet impactful embrace that tells him _I'm sorry, it's gonna be okay._

Everyone in his classes likes to refer to the moon as _she_ , and Yamaguchi really is a fan of that idea, but to him, the moon is _he. Him._

His moon reaches back out to him when he puts out his hand. His moon places kisses on his face while he's sleeping and whispers to him how much he loves him.

His moon is named Kei and even when his stare is blank and cold he holds all of the answers to all of the mysteries he has ever been presented with in any of his classes.

Much like the image of the moon that he is, Kei is full of his own mysteries and Yamaguchi is determined to solve them. He can never get tired of craning up his neck slightly to catch view of his bright shining face and the way in which it seems to hold all of the answers. Even if he feels he knows so much about Kei, he only wants to know more.

Whenever he really did look up at the night sky, all he could think about is Kei.

So, if anyone were to ask Tadashi Yamaguchi why he majored in Astronomy, chances are he'd tell you he was fascinated by the way in which the Universe operates. But those who have watched close enough would know that there is only one reason, and it's that he loves the moon. 

His moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just whipped this up at work between customers. Please enjoy


End file.
